User talk:XrazorstarX
Hi, XrazorstarX! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Herbette page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- TurtleShroom (Talk) 20:04, February 3, 2010 Good Job! Your makign WONDERFL EDITS! By far I LOVE Cutiekins! I hope you stay for long times and keep editting! DONT QUIT! -- This guy ROCKS talk......If you dare........ 04:59, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Quick Notice The reason I keep doign that si cause A. You ened Permission to put a new plot, but as i said, EXTREMTLY GOOD Ideas! and B. there kinda OOC, Theangol is suppost to eb frail, and the Darktonion War, thats a big plot, you need permission by the owner, who i think is User:Explorer 767. Other then those, FEEL FREE TO PUT ANYTHING YOUR LARGE IMAGION CAN THINK OF! PS: 4 ideas for your smart brain Maybe you could make a villain, you seem to know how to edit Villains, you could make one thats very good! Or a country, you seem smart enough. Or fi you cant handle a country, a building! Or if you want to stay simple, a Sensei, or such. The most important Dotn Give up! just cause 5 edits were undoed, doesnt mean your not good! Your one of the best ive seen, you sut need to learn for permission or stories, like the pie war. All this is true, none of it is a lie. -- This guy ROCKS talk......If you dare........ 01:25, February 7, 2010 (UTC) OMG thx so much! OMG... thanks.... hehehehe THANK YOU!!!! *blush* You know, i think this should be made into a real game with permission from CP. Shoutbox Have you heard of the device known as the shout box? Its like a chat room so you can talk with friends and stuff. If you want to use it, here's how: 1. Go to the "See More" option by the thing that says Log Out. 2.Click it. 3.Select the option that says Add Widgetz! 4.Scroll through it until you find the option "Shout Box". Click the green circle with the white plus. This should enable the shout box. 5. Go to a new page, and say hello! Sometimes, though, no one is online. -- E-114 All those beautiful magical weapons, Gone! 00:39, February 25, 2010 (UTC) PsyXhe I know you haven't edited in a while, but if you come back, would you mind if I made PsyXhe a member of the Fashion Police? It states that she wants to be noticed, and being in the FP would allow her to do so. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:44, March 26, 2010 (UTC)